I Don't Have A Title Yet
by AnimeLuvah128
Summary: I decided to fill in the blanks between the end of Mockingjay, and the epilogue. I promise I'll make the future chapters better :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I had been depressed for weeks now. Prim's death hit me every second, and Gale left without saying a word.

Only Peeta was at my side right now. He would just come in the house and attempt to cheer me up.

His memory had come back piece by piece. After his mind had been hi-jacked, he looked at me as some muttation, not human.,

Now, he gives me hugs, and even kisses.

"Peeta?" I whispered.

"Hn? What's wrong, Katniss?"

"I cuddled him and closed my eyes," You never told me a story before... Could you tell me one?"

He laughed softly," Sure, sweetheart."

Peeta sat upright and began:

"It was during the Games, when you tried to remove that arrow from that girl from District 1... What was her name?"

"Glimmer", I interrupted.

"Glimmer. And after Cato had cut my leg. I had to limp and run as fast as I could. You remember how I survived?" he smiled.

"Frosting yourself with dirt and leaves." I gave a small smile.

Peeta nodded and resumed," Well, when I heard Claudius announce that there could be 2 victors, and then you found me." He locked his fingers between mine. " I was shocked."

" I had thought you hated me from the start. But then you nursed me to health. You remember when you had me bathe in the stream? Well I had told you something there. Do you have any memory of it?"

I shook my head. I had no idea where this story was heading.

"You'll remember after this," he grinned.

I was confused but when he began taking of his pants it hit me.

_"I'm not afraid of you seeing it you know."_

I blushed a deep red and got out of bed to stop him before he took off any other article of clothing.

"Peeta!" I laughed. " I told you to read me a story! Not strip!"

"I know, sweetheart, But it was for the sake of your smile." He stuck his tongue out.

I laughed even harder and realized that this was the first time in weeks that I hadn't thought about Prim's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It felt cold around the room and through my closed eyelids, I could see light. It must be morning. Though it was cold, I actually felt warm. Someone was beside me.

There lay Peeta. His blonde hair wavy and luminated by the sunlight streaming in. I brushed aside the hair from his forehead and smiled.

_You look so handsome when you're asleep._

I slightly kissed him on the forehead and got out of bed.

_ Maybe I should go outside for a walk._

Before setting out, I replaced my sleeping garments with some worn out, dark green pants and put on hiking boots.

I had hidden my bow and arrow under a couple of undergrowth. Hunting couldn't help me right now. Instead I passed the location where my bow and arrow was and continued walking. It was sunny outside, about the right temperature, birds were chirping merrily, but I heard nor saw, a mockingjay.

I felt lonely, incomplete. I stopped at a large tree further ahead and rested my head on my knees. Pieces of memory suddenly ran through my mind. My father dying. Hunger. The Hunger Games. Gale. Peeta. Finnick. Cinna. District 12. Prim.

My face felt moist,but no tears came out. _Rustle._ I jerked up and became alert.

"W-who's there?" I shuddered." Peeta? Is that you?"

_Rustle._

"Peeta! Stop messing around!"

It was suddenly quiet.

"It stopped," I said under my breath," You can come out now."

The rustling became closer, and for a split of a second, I thought I saw a broad, tall figure sprinting to the other side of the forest.

I could barely make out the figure's feature; brown hair, and what happened to look like gray eyes.

"Gale."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters ^-^' Anyway, I do have Chapter 3 and 4 finished, I just won't post them until my fanfic gets up to 5-10 review :3 So, uh, I don't care if it's negative or positive, please review :) I promise the other chapters will be better XD **

**Update: I edited a few things because I typed this out as quickly as I could for posting and, well, I wasn't feeling so good XP**


End file.
